Twist of Fate
by HANAmi.Sakura99
Summary: Lucy Heartpghilia lives a nice life in Hokkaido with her best friends Cana & Juvia until She gets shot by a Snatcher. She wakes up in a world with Magic called Magnolia and Meets Natsu who changed her whole life and made her want to stay in that world
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Back From the Dead?**

It was a Normal Day in Hokkaido, Japan. The first day of school was starting. And in Suzumura High, the second year students get excited about a new transferee...

"Class! Listen up! We've got a new transferee student! Please Come inside, Ms. Heartphilia."says the teacher...

Someone goes inside. She had Medium-Length Blonde Hair and was half-ponytailed on one side, with sparkling brown eyes and an Angelic face. "Class, This is Ms. Lucy Heartphilia.","Hello,Everyone! It's Nice to meet you all!" Lucy says, Every guy was captivated by her beauty. The Guys would scream Nonsense about her sexy body, the teacher let's Lucy pick a seat, And someone waves her hand to offer Lucy a Seat."Lucy! Sit Over Here!" she insisted, Lucy went near and was amazed by the girl's Beautiful Fly-away Blue Hair. Lucy Gladly sits down and starts a conversation with her. "Hi! What's your name?" asks Lucy, "Juvia, Juvia Loxar! It's nice to meet you! I hope we can be good Friends! ", "Stop being such a goody-pants, Juvia!" Someone teases. Lucy Looks Behind her and finds a Girl With Long, Curled Dark Brown Hair. "Cana! Lucy, Right?" ,"Yeah, It's nice to meet you!" Lucy Exclaims to Cana.

* * *

><p>The 3 of them were very close. Juvia would tell them on how She is so Inlove with the Heartthrob in Their School, Gray Fullbuster. One Day, School was over and they were about to go eat some sushi, Lucy checks her pocket and finds herself with no money(stil has a money crisis here! xD)"Um, Guys? Just go on without me. I've got no money left, And besides... I'm Not Hungry!", Juvia and Cana Giggles Lightly and Looks at Lucy with a smile in their face, "Don't worry,Lucy! It's Juvia's Treat Today!" Juvia exclaims to Lucy, "Really? Thanks, Juvia!" Lucy Hugs Juvia so Tight and continues walking.<p>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Someone snatches Juvia's Wallet And Lucy Chases the man. "HEY! GIVE IT BACK!HEY!" , Lucy was about to grab him until he pointed a gun at her and Shot her at her heart, Lucy falls down bleeding, and while she still had a little bit of strength, She Kicked the Snatcher in his *****, And Lucy took Juvia's Wallet.<p>

'Juvia's...wallet...I...need to...give it back...to her...!' as Lucy says that in her mind, Cana and Juvia Runs towards her and let's her lie down in Cana's Laps, Juvia Called an Ambulance and Police while comforting Lucy."Lucy...No...You Can't die!Stay with us, c'mon!" Cana says as her tears went pouring down on her cheeks, "IT's Juvia's Fault! Juvia insisted to go even if you didn't want, already! It's Juvia's!" Juvia blames herself while sobbing, Lucy's eyes that were half-open also shed a tear because of the pain she felt that her friends were blaming themselves, "No...It's...my fault...i should've taken care...you guys...have nothing...to do with it...! I'm Sorry..." Lucy closes her eyes and uses her last breath fro one last word, "Goodbye...!", her world turned black and her body turned numb, she could slowly see the faces of her friends fading away and like she was floating. 'so, this is how I die? why? Why do I need to leave my Friends like this? If only I could have another chance! Please, I'm Sure I'm Gonna make my life worthwhile!'.

* * *

><p>as Lucy Says these in her head, She suddenly feels the warmth of her body again, the pain in her heart was gone and she could hear voices again, but this time, she heard the voice of Gray &amp; 2 other voices that were unfamiliar.<p>

_'Am I...Already dead?w-where am I?', _She says this in her mind. "C'mon, open your eyes!Don't leave us like this!", "You're stronger than that thing!C'mon,You can make it!".She slowly opened her eyes to find her lying down, her clothes wrecked, her hair grew longerand she was full of scars all over her body. 3 people were sitting in front of her, waiting for her to wake up, one was a girl with long, scarlet hair and wearing an armor, the other was gray without a shirt and the other one had Rose-pink, spiky hair with a scale-like scarf. "Lisanna!You're awake!You made us worried sick!", the man with pink hair said, "Li-Lisanna? "


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Natsu & Lucy  
><strong>

"Li-Lisanna?" Lucy tries to sit & get's confused for them calling her a different name. She had too many questions in her head right now, _'Where am I?Who are these people?Why are they calling me Lisanna?Why am I here?Am I Still in Hokkaido?Where's Juvia and Cana?What the heck's Happening?'. _"Don't Tell me you've got amnesia!" Grays insults, the 3 of them were also surprised by how Lucy was acting. "I-I'm not Lisanna!I'm Lucy! My name's Lucy Heartfilia!" Lucy was losing it, she was just so confused.

* * *

><p>"What happened to me?I thought I was shot by a Gun?What's... With my Looks?", She checks her Body and Her Large Injury In her Stomach Started Disappearing. The body she was in was hit by Magic Powers. That wound disappeared and her wound from the gunsho replaced it, "AH!", her chest felt the pain once more but this time it wasn't deep enough to kill her, "This is... my... Wound...!", Natsu Looked at Lucy with so much confusion, Lucy sarted feeling dizzy and Natsu supported her by holding her arms, "Are you okay, Lisanna? Maybe you need to rest.", "I told you I'm Not Lisanna-...ARGH!", Lucy's wound hurts once more and she weakens more."Erza, You think she's telling the truth?" Gray tells Erza, "She could be... I mean, Lisanna never talked like that to us, she's talking so innocent now. And besides... Her wound disappeared and replaced it with another wound Lisanna never had.", "I told you, I'm not her! Why won't you believe me?".<p>

* * *

><p><em>After a while...<em>

Lucy was Strolling around looking if anyone was there, she went for a walk to see where she really is. she suddenly saw a river and a figure sitting beside the river, It was Natsu. _'Oh, It's that guy! I might as well ask him some things.'_, Lucy hides in a tree while thinking on how to start a conversation with Natsu.

"Hey... Um... Can you tell me... what happening?", Lucy blushes of embarrassment because she looked so dumb. Natsu stared at her brown eyes and looked back at the Water "No!", Lucy sweatdrops and gets annoyed, "Why? I asked You Properly!", "Coz it's none of Your business!".

"It's MY Business!I'm the one stuck in this Lisanna's body!" , Natsu stayed silent.

He bit his Lip and looked back at Lucy with his eyes like in flames, "You Wanna Know?"

Natsu gets up from his place and steps closer to Lucy.

Lucy moves backward and a blush crawls up her bumps into the tree and she was cornered. Natsu puts his arms on the sides of Lucy. He looks directly at Lucy's eyes & his face comes closer.

Lucy tries to push her head back but she couldn't anymore. Lucy closes her eyes tightly to get ready fro what's goin to happen. She turns as red as cherries and panicks inside. But for some reason, she couldn't move from her spot.

Natsu gazes at her face and a small blush crawled up his cheeks, too...

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p> 


End file.
